Little Miss Crumpet
by theholmies
Summary: John brings home a little kitten and both flatmates warm to their new friend. Cute Johnlock oneshot with lots of fluff and of course kittens.


**A/N: Another Johnlock fic for you guys. This is written for my friend who agreed with me that Sherlock and John should have a pet kitty to keep them company. Just a little cute oneshot, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Little Miss Crumpet**

John strolled down Baker Street, a litre of milk in his hand. Sherlock was doing some experiment or playing his violin or staring at the wall, John couldn't remember at this stage. Sherlock was being anti-social either way so John announced that he was going out. Of course there was no answer.

He sighed as he took in the scenery of the unusually busy street. A sign in the window of one of the shops caught his eye

"Kitten for sale. £15"

John stopped to gaze in at the little kitten the newsagent was so desperate to get rid of. Inside a small cardboard box lay a tiny kitten. From what John could see the kitten was white with little black ears and one paw was black. He rested his hand on the window to get a closer look and suddenly the kitten awoke.

The little kitten used its tiny black paw to rub its tired eyes before looking up at John. Deciding that this was a nice man, the kitten stood on its hind legs and pressed its paws against the window.

John's heart swelled at this adorable sight. He was sure the kitten was smiling up at him. Without another thought, he walked straight into the newsagents and slapped £15 down on the counter.

"I'd like to buy that little kitten please." John told the young girl at the desk who was, in his opinion, chewing her gum a little aggressively.

"You're that blogger dude. Who hangs around with that nutter, yeah?"

John took a deep breath, so he would not rise to the girl's insult.

"I'd just like to buy that kitten please." he said, ignoring her question.

The girl pushed past him as she walked towards the box in the window. She grabbed the kitten from the box, causing the poor little thing to cry out. John inhaled sharply, but the kitten seemed fine when the girl turned back to him.

"You gonna blog about buying a kitten?" she asked him as she handed him the kitten. John cradled the kitten in his left arm as if it were a child, the milk hanging loosely in his right hand. Then, as if he was in his own world staring at his new friend, John turned and left the shop completing ignoring the girl.

John couldn't tell how long it took him to reach 221b Baker Street but somehow his feet managed to bring him there. The kitten had fallen asleep in the comfy position of John's arm and he walked slowly up the stairs so he wouldn't make any noise.

As he awkwardly pushed open the door to the flat he could hear Sherlock's babbling.

"...so bored, John. I need something to do. I spent the whole morning playing my violin and you never opened your -"

"Look what I got Sherlock," John cut him off, putting the milk on the floor and holding out the sleeping kitten. Sherlock's head turned quickly to look at John.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it down in the newsagent. Poor thing was just lying in a box in the window." John looked down at his little friend lovingly.

"When did you go down to the newsagent? You were here the whole time."

John rolled his eyes. "No I wasn't, Sherlock. I left a few hours ago, I even told you I was going."

"Well you definitely didn't tell me you were bringing home a cat."

"He's a kitten Sherlock."

"_She's _a kitten, John. Obviously it's a girl." At John's eye roll Sherlock continued "Well I can see from her that she hasn't got a male reproduction organ and it's obvious by the way she has moved her way into the crook of your arm that she is in fact female. A male wouldn't be so...cuddly."

The kitten stirred in John's arms, taking his attention away from Sherlock. He ran his index finger up the kitten's chin and grinned as she purred. He barely even noticed Sherlock's rambling this time. Perhaps this kitten was just what he needed.

"...to sleep, she not sleeping in my room John! And I hope you're not thinking of letting her sleep in your room. Are you even listening?"

"Yes Sherlock, you're not sleeping in your room."

Before Sherlock could open his mouth to correct John, the kitten was being pushed into his arms.

"Here hold her for a bit," John suggested as he made sure Sherlock had a good grip on his little friend, smiling as the kitten snuggled up against Sherlock. "I think she likes you."

Sherlock held the kitten at arm's length from his face, studying it like an experimental object.

"I suppose we'll have to name her." Sherlock said.

"I was thinking maybe..."

"We're not naming her anything that starts with 'Princess' John."

"But how did you..."

"Or anything to do with paws. 'Pretty Paws' just sounds pathetic."

"Well you try and come up with sometime better!"

"Crumpet."

"Crumpet?"

"Yes John. She reminds me of a crumpet so we shall call her Crumpet."

"Sherlock, she looks nothing even remotely like a crumpet."

"I shall allow you to call her 'Little Miss Crumpet' if you wish."

"Deal."

* * *

And so, Sherlock, John and Little Miss Crumpet became a sort of family.

John noticed that Crumpet could always entertain Sherlock when he was in one of his 'bored moods'. He thought that it was incredibly cute to find Sherlock sitting on the floor rolling a ball of string for Crumpet to chase. Of course he would never tell Sherlock this.

Sherlock thought that Crumpet brought out John's caring side. He would always caress the little kitten like a child, softly whispering to it and rubbing its back. Sherlock couldn't help it, his heart always swelled at this sight. Or course he would never tell John that.

One day when John was coming home from work he could hear Sherlock talking to Crumpet. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. This was so out of character for Sherlock so he wanted to witness this for himself. He ever so slowly and quietly pushed the door open slightly so he could peep inside. Sherlock was pacing in the living room, Crumpet snug in his arms.

"I don't know what to do Crumpet. I feel so confused and I hate feeling confused."

Sherlock confused? "Should I be worried?" John thought to himself. He moved closer to the door.

"I mean, I didn't even realise I was gay till I met him and I'm pretty sure he is completely straight."

Sherlock was gay? Why did John's heart jump at this? Surely he didn't have feelings for Sherlock, no he couldn't have...Then the rest of Sherlock's sentence hit him, Sherlock had already met someone. John's heart dropped just as quickly as it soared. He had just realised what Sherlock meant to him and it was already too late. He took a moment to compose himself, plastered a smile on his face and strode into the room. Sherlock seemed surprised to see him but never mentioned his conversation with Crumpet.

Sherlock lay in bed on night staring at the ceiling when he heard mumbling's from John's room. He slowly got out of his bed and grabbed his dressing gown to pad down the hall to John's room.

"It's so hard Crumpet," he heard John say. "It's so hard to see him every day and know that he's not interested."

Sherlock stiffened at this. Was John saying he liked men too?

"He already has someone though, or at least wants someone. I'm sure he doesn't even notice me like that."

Sherlock's heart ached for John. He must have met some guy at work and the asshole just ignores him. He was about to walk into the room when John spoke again.

"I think I love him, Crumpet. I love him and he can never know."

Sherlock rested his back against the wall next to the door. This was worse than he thought. How could he win John over when he already loved someone else, someone who didn't even appreciate him the way Sherlock could. With a heavy heart he turned and slowly walked back to his room.

* * *

A few days later, John was sitting at the table eating breakfast. He was dropping pieces of toast down to Crumpet who was playing around his feet. John couldn't help but notice that Sherlock was acting very weirdly around him. He always distanced himself from John, never stood close to him like he used to when Lestrade was talking about...whatever, that didn't matter. He seemed to be playing his violin constantly but not his quick, dance-y music, no it was all slow and sad music. He even seemed to be more 'cuddly', if John could even use that word, with Crumpet. John didn't like it, he wanted his best friend back.

Sherlock had noticed changes in John too. He seemed down a lot and nearly avoided Sherlock as much as he could. They hadn't had a good long conversation in at least 6 days. Sherlock this was because of that guy John was pinning for. He wished he could talk to John, show that he was willing to support him but that meant admitting he had eavesdropped on him the other night. Sherlock wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

He took his time as he dressed, pulling on his dark shirt and fixing his hair. Maybe today would be the day that John would notice him, forget about that other ass and pick Sherlock instead. He sighed, he had been telling himself this every morning since that night and it never convinced him. John would never look at him like that. With one last look in the mirror, he headed out to the kitchen.

Crumpet was a clever kitten, she could sense that there was something wrong with her two owners. The first few days were lovely, they were both willing to play and cuddle with her whenever she wanted. Sherlock could roll her ball of string so far she couldn't even run fast enough to catch it and John gave the best cuddle's and belly rubs in the world.

But something had changed. If she even got Sherlock's attention for long enough, he didn't even put in any effort to toss her string. She didn't even need to run at all and when she came back he always disappeared. Even John stopped with the cuddles and even the belly rubs. Sometimes she only got a quick rub on the back or a pat on the head and that was all. Crumpet knew something was up and she was going to fix it.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen to find John reading the paper. He strode over to steal a piece of toast from his plate. He didn't notice that Crumpet was sitting at John's feet and when she ran out in front of his legs, he tripped over her tiny body landing right in John's lap.

John didn't even realise what was happening and found himself with a lap full of Sherlock. His arms went around Sherlock's body on instinct to steady him. Nobody spoke for a long moment, they both just stared into each other's eyes. Sherlock felt his eyes drift down to John's slightly open lips. John was mesmerised at the sight of Sherlock's tongue which slipped out to wet his lips.

It was unclear who made the first move but they quickly pressed their lips together. John's arms tightened around Sherlock's waist, holding him closer. Sherlock moved his hands which were resting on John's shoulder, to thread them through John's short hair. They kissed until they were out of breath and John pulled away.

"Sorry," they both gasped.

"What are you sorry for?" Sherlock asked. John had nothing to be sorry for, it was Sherlock who had made the mistake.

John bowed his head, unable to look at Sherlock. "I'm sorry, I overheard you the other day talking to Crumpet about some guy you were after. It's ok, this doesn't have to mean anything I won't hold you to it." Even though John's heart broke to say this, he couldn't take Sherlock away from the guy he wanted.

Sherlock was confused.

"What are you talking about John? There is no other guy. I thought you were the one in love with someone else that you met at work?"

Now it was John's turn to be confused. "Some guy at work? Why would you even think that?"

Sherlock felt embarrassed but he knew he had to tell John what he had heard.

"I heard you the other night talking to Crumpet, telling her how you met this other guy, how you..." he paused to take a shaky breath "how you love him." Sherlock closed his eyes, unable to look at John for his inevitable rejection. He was surprised when he felt John's hand gently caress his chin, pulling it up.

"Sherlock, look at me please." Sherlock opened his eyes to look into John's warm blue ones. "It was you Sherlock, there is no other guy. That guy I was telling Crumpet about, it's you. I...I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock stared at him before breaking out into laughter. He hand stroked John's hair. "We are such fools John. You thought I wanted someone else, I thought you loved some ass when in reality we were both in love with each other." Sherlock smiled when john gasped slightly. "Yes, I love you too, John Watson." And he leaned down to capture John's lips once again.

They did not hear the contented purr from the corner of the room. Crumpet was busy cleaning her paws as she watched her new friends, well it looked like they were licking each other's mouths which she found quite disgusting actually. But they were happy.

"My work here is done," was her last thought as she rolled over to have a snooze in the sun.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave me a comment, I love hearing from you guys.**


End file.
